Video Game Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Get ready for this, fans! What if all 50 of your favorite video game characters from the past, present and future all faced off in a Royal Rumble-style event for a chance to be called the "World's Greatest Video Game Character" and a chance of 1,000,000? It's nothing but carnage, anarchy, and bragging rights galore! Dedicated to TheExtremeBrony. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Ch 1: The Pre-Show Interviews

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pre-show Interviews  
**

* * *

Legendary WWE backstage interviewer/hall-of-famer "Mean" Gene Okerlund and current WWE backstage interviewer/commentator Byron Saxton were both shown on the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the 50 contestants that were competing in this once in a lifetime event.

_**Mario's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was in the interview area, standing next to Nintendo fan-favorite and plumber Mario.

**Byron Saxton:** Mario, you seem to be prepared to fight off in this first ever Video Game Royal Rumble. Got any gameplan going into this?

**Mario:** I am a-feeling pumped, Byron Saxton! I've fought a-through the mighty Bowser thousands of times, and I know one thing, Mr. Byron Saxton! Pure speed and agility! Which I plan to use to my ability! I don't know which number I will a-get, but mark my words, I'm gonna come out on top! YAH-HAAAAAAA!

_**Sonic The Hedgehog's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene stood right before Sonic The Hedgehog in the interview area.

**Mean Gene Okerlund:** Sonic The Hedgehog, you have a chance to win million dollars at the first ever Video Game Royal Rumble. What are your thoughts.

**Sonic The Hedgehog:** What kind of thoughts are ya talking about? The thoughts of me claiming victory against all 39 entrants? Yeah, I guess you could say I'm thinking of victory. I don't know who else is gonna be in the Rumble, but whoever they are, I'll knock them down like a couple of dominoes! Because Sonic's my name and speed is my game, hombre!

_**Kyo Kusanagi's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was with "King of Fighters" superstar Kyo Kusanagi down at the locker room. Kyo started playing around with the flames on his fingers in addition, smirking in surprise.

**Byron Saxton:** Kyo, you don't seem too thrilled about being in this Rumble. Why is that.

**Kyo Kusanagi:** *smirks* Yeah, you seem to think I'm less thrilled to be here with a bunch of 39 other people. But to me, I couldn't be more proud to be in the ring with them. With the spirit of my clan channeling me through this thing, I can finish every one of them in just a minute or two. It won't take that long in my opinion. Now if ya excuse me, I gotta train.

_**Tommy Vercetti's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was down at the interview area, standing right beside Grand Theft Auto Vice City character, Tommy Vercetti.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund:** Tommy Vercetti, any thoughts of going into this Video Game Royal Rumble?

**Tommy Vercetti:** *feeling confused* Yeah, I got something to say, chrome dome. Who the f*** even invited me? I heard from my friend Lance that there was a stripper's convention in town, and so far, I'm at a f***ing male strip club full of guys in their motherf***in speedos! There's no way I'm gonna be trapped in some s****y gay orgy! I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and frankly, I don't give a flying f**k. Just tell me what to do so I can do it and get the f*** out of here, that's all.

_**Phoenix Wright's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was outside of the locker room where Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright, was standing.

**Byron Saxton:** Phoenix Wright, this is the moment of truth. Where do you stand in this Royal Rumble.

**Phoenix Wright:** Well, Byron, I've got a lot on the line so far. This is unlike every battle I've ever faced in the courtroom. Except this battle won't be taken place inside of a stuffy courtroom. Instead, this place is taking place inside a wrestling ring with every competitor gunning after me. This isn't gonna be easy, that's for sure. I won't even know if I'll survive all the way to the end, but if I do, it'll be the greatest victory for me. I'm willing to do what it takes to go far, count on that.

**Byron Saxton:** Thank you for your time, Mr. Wright.

* * *

**Oh boy, is this gonna be fun to do!**

**If you think "Sitcom Royal Rumble" was interesting, you haven't seen what I'm capable of with the "Video Game Royal Rumble"! That's right! All 50 video game characters from the past, present and future will compete in this once-in-a-lifetime extravaganza! So far, we have already confirmed that these people will be in this match (ones that are also shown on the book cover):**

**Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Kyo Kusanagi, Tommy Vercetti, Phoenix Wright, Link, Little Mac, Cloud Strife, Liu Kang, Fox McCloud, Kratos and Master Chief.**

**So, which of you fans also want to see in this Royal Rumble match? Let me know by review! By the way, don't get your hopes up if your guy doesn't get chosen. But you'll just have to find out until then.**

**Oh, and feedbacks are welcome, because next chapter, The first-ever Video Game Royal Rumble begins!**


	2. Ch 2: A 'Shocking' Introduction

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A 'Shocking' Introduction  
**

* * *

The place was American Airlines Center at Miami, Florida. The place was filling up to great lengths around 19,000 seats. Everyone from kids to teenagers to adults had shown up, getting ready for the fireworks to begin. The signs were definitely present all across the arena, with ones being a lot more vocal like 'Final Fantasy Lives Forever', 'Nathan Drake Rules', 'Mario 4 President', and especially 'Wright Me Up, Phoenix'.

After waiting around a good half-hour or so...

_*BOOM!*_

The fireworks had finally went off, blasting a wave of green, white and silver fireworks up in the air. It looked so magical, so majestic and so euphoric that it nearly looked like something from the movie "Fantasia".

After the fireworks were done blasting, 19,342 Detroit natives all gathered on their feet and cheered like crazy. The ovation felt so loud and shrieking that many of the fans eardrums were bleeding, but they didn't care. All they wanted to see was 50 video game characters fight off to the death just to be crowned the "World's Greatest Video Game Character". Aside from the screaming residents of Miami, the camera shot a look at the announce team sitting at ringside, which was Michael Cole, JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

**Michael Cole:** Hello and welcome to beautiful Miami, for the first-ever Video Game Royal Rumble! I'm Michael Cole, and standing beside me are my broadcast partners, Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL!

**Jerry "The King" Lawler:** I'm feeling excited about this Cole! We are talking about 50 characters from past, present and future video games! And the winner will not also win a million dollars, but they will be crowned "World's Greatest Video Game Character"! What an honor it's gonna be!

**JBL:** This is almost like a dream come true! I mean, think about all of the contestants that are gonna be in! You have Mario, Link, Fox McCloud, Guile, you have all the greats under one ring! This could be even way better than Super Smash Brothers, let me tell ya!

**Michael Cole:** Let's not wait any longer, guys! Let's head over to our very own Eden down at the ring.

After that, the camera got a good look at ringside where WWE ring announcer Eden Stiles (Cody Rhodes's wife) stood. After the bell rang, she introduced the matchup fans had been waiting for.

**Eden:** Ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the 1st annual Video Game Royal Rumble!

The crowd stood up in applause, feeling anticipated, pumped and psyched.

**Eden:** Before I explain the rules of the Royal Rumble, allow me to introduce to you a very special guest. Legendary video game character and one of the greats, Pac-Man!

Suddenly, the song "Pac Man Fever" started playing around the arena as everyone's favorite yellow circle with the mouth started entering from the curtain.

He was greeted by thousands of his adoring fans, who all came to see Pac-Man. Even though it wasn't that strong, the response he got was very luke-warm and well received.

**Michael Cole:** One of the greats in all of video games is here tonight!

**Jerry Lawler:** Truly a legend in this genre.

**JBL:** Definitely the one who started it all for every video game character we have tonight!

The minute he finally stepped in the ring, he was greeted by "PacMan" chants all over the American Airlines arena.

He was pleased by this crowd's reaction, and so far, he laid out a smile on top of it.

**Pac-Man:** I'll tell ya, it feels so good to be here in Miami, where the sun shines and the ladies came here to play. I love this. Anyway, I've come here to announce a proclamation surrounding the first-ever Royal Rumble. I hope the rest of you enjoy it!

And then, Pac Man pulled out what seemed to be a scroll.

While Eden was holding her microphone in front of his lips, Pac-Man pulled out the scroll, and spoke out these following words through a poem.

**Pac-Man:** The Video Game Royal Rumble/oh what a night/50 video game greats in one ring/oh, it's time for a fight/From Super Mario to Final Fantasy/Some will bring out the wrath/From Lara Croft's excellent cleavage/To the badass known as Cole McGrath/There will be ladders, tables and chairs/And every man for themselves/No one can escape Little Mac's punches/Or Kratos sending us to hell/I cannot tell you who will win/Oh, a mystery that I can't figure out/It's the only one who will be left standing/And stand victorious from the bout/It's time for a fight/There's no time to crumble/It's time to find out who will win/The Video Game Royal Rumble.

After his poem ended, he was given a tremendous ovation from the pumped-up Miami crowd. As soon as he exited out of the ring, he gave out a wave to his loyal fans, who kept on applauding him and his little proclamation.

As Pac-Man exited out, Eden finally announced the rules for the Rumble.

**Eden: **And now, let me explain the rules for the Sitcom Royal Rumble. Earlier today, the first two participants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every 1 minute thereafter, another entrant will enter by the number that they choose. Remember, in the Royal Rumble, it is every man for themselves. Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown out over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. One foot will not count, both feet will. The last man who is remaining in the Royal Rumble after all forty-nine have been eliminated will be crowned the winner of the Video Game Royal Rumble and will also be crowned the 'World's Greatest Video Game Character'!

The crowd was on fire, having to wait patiently for who would be drawn first. Possibly, it was a bad omen for one of the 50 contestants, knowing they have to last a long time to get to the top.

**JBL: **I'm feeling excited here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Heh, you got that right!

**Eden:** And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number one...

The crowd began shushing down, waiting for the first competitor to come by. After four seconds had passed, they heard the WarioWare theme song light up all across the arena. However for the first entrant, he responded to thousands of boos.

Entering from the titantron was a very fat, very overweight plumber who looked a lot like Mario. But instead of the red hat, red long sleeved shirt and blue suspenders, he was decked out with a yellow hat with the 'W' symbol on top, and a yellow long sleeved shirt which was covered by his purple suspenders, and pointy green boots.

**Eden:** From "WarioWare Inc.", Warrrrrrrrio!

**Entrant #1: Wario**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh great, look who showed up.

**JBL:** Hey look at that, it's Wario! One of my favorites! Look at the fans, they love this guy!

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* I guess you can say that, but unfortunately, not the kind of love that Wario's looking for.

**JBL:** *to Michael* Ah, you're just jealous because he's way more popular than you'll ever be.

After Wario had entered the ring, the crowd's boos increased all the way up. Despite this, Wario was not effected by the boos surrounding him. He was just glad to be here and in style.

As the boos died down, Wario had awaited the next entrant in the Royal Rumble.

**Eden:** And now, here is the man who drew number two...

Wario hopped around, hoping to get a taste of the next entrant.

But as soon as the 'inFamous' theme song played out to a big pop, Wario's heart sunk very low in fear. This wasn't very good for the fat plumber to be honest.

Coming out of the curtain was a man with a shaved head, white t-shirt, black pants and static electricity coming through his hands. He was greeted by this Miami crowd, who started chanting "Cole! Cole! Cole!" simultaneously. This man took in a smirk, being appreciated by the response. While he was walking down the aisle, Eden announced his name.

**Eden:** From "inFamous", Cole MacGrath!

**Entrant #2: Cole MacGrath (inFamous)  
**

**Jerry Lawler: ***chuckling* Oh no! Poor Wario!

**JBL: **Come on, this isn't fair! Why did Wario have to be in the ring with him?!

**Michael Cole: **It works just like that, John! There's no changing numbers in this Royal Rumble! You're stuck with what you've got!

**JBL: **I'm certain someone in the back switched numbers! This is ridiculous! Cole's nothing but a thief, plain and simple!

As Cole stepped inside the ring, he was engaged in an intense faceoff with the fat Wario.

Wario had no choice but to gulp deep down. In his point of view, Cole was a tall man with a mean smirk. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over the fat, out-of-shape plumber himself. And then, shock him to death so that he wouldn't be able to stand.

As afraid Wario was of that guy, he decided to take his chances and give out a deep breath. This was one battle that Wario was about to face for himself. Well, that is, if he could last long enough for the third entrant to help him

**Jerry Lawler:** I've been waiting to see this happen!

**JBL:** I'm not. Someone call a time-out on this! Do they have at least someone smaller for Wario to fight?

**Michael Cole:** Sorry John, that's the way it is! Either way, Wario's in for a fight!

The tense patience was getting to both men. Who would survive? Who would throw out the first punch? Who was gonna flinch?

Everyone would get their answer as a matter of fact...

...

...

...as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

**Wow! So far, we've got Wario and Cole MacGrath starting us off in the Video Game Royal Rumble! It's sure to be interesting!  
**

**Anyway, will Wario survive against inFamous's personal shock-master?**

**Will anyone help Wario out of this jam?**

**And why am I thinking waffles with jam, by the way.**

**It's gonna get interesting as time goes, so make sure you tune in to the next chapter, to see what happens next! Until then, stay dry, stay clean and go make me fluffy waffles! Mmmmmm, waffles...  
**


	3. Ch 3: One 'Giant' Problem

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Giant Problem  
**

* * *

As the bell rang, Wario managed to walk over to Cole, who wasn't even moving an inch.

Despite being towered by someone bigger than him, Wario managed to taunt him, much to Cole's annoyance.

**Wario:** You think you are-a taller than me? You can't even fight your way out of a paper mushroom! BWAHAHAHA!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, bad move Wario!

**JBL:** Just get out of there, Wario! Don't try to piss him off.

Unfortunately for Wario, Cole was pissed off to the bone.

Because of that, he started yanking Wario's hat and entire head combined, squeezing it like a vice grip. That brought such sweet satisfaction to the entire Miami crowd. They couldn't wait to see Cole push Wario around like a sack of potatoes.

**Michael Cole:** I definitely don't wanna be Wario now!

**JBL:** This isn't right! Wario cant even see with that hat of his around his eyes!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's the Royal Rumble! Anything can happen.

Having enough squeezing to begin with, Cole pushed Wario to the right turnbuckle.

As Wario was just about to adjust his hat, Cole rushed in and hit the fat oaf with the Helluva Kick **[1]**!

**Jerry Lawler:** Cole with the Helluva Kick!

**Michael Cole:** That hit nearly broke Wario's nose for sure!

**JBL:** Can someone at least call timeout or call the next entrant?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sorry, John. In the Rumble, timeouts don't count!

While Wario was busy recovering from that horrendous Helluva Kick, Cole decided to roll under the ropes, trying to search for something under the apron.

The fans were curious to see what kind of weapon Cole would use on Wario.

**JBL:** I don't feel good about this at all.

**Michael Cole:** I think Cole's gonna get adjusted to some hardware, it seems!

After several seconds of searching around, Cole brought out a pair of brass knucks, which he wrapped it around his fist!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's got the knucks!

**JBL:** Damn it, this isn't right! I'm telling ya, someone call timeout!

**Michael Cole:** Did you hear, King? There's no timeouts!

**JBL:** Well, there needs to be a rule about that!

While Wario was getting back up, Cole got in the ring and started winding his arm, praying that Wario would take the brutal hit.

And as the fat oaf turned around, Cole rushed at him...

...

...

...and decked Wario in the face with the knucks!

**Michael Cole:** Dear lord, that hurt!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about getting run over by a train! Wario just felt it!

**JBL:** Someone needs to go in there and take Cole's knucks away!

While ignoring JBL's cries for help, Cole gestured over at Wario to get up, so that he could take some more punishment.

As that was going on, the 10-second clock lit up on the titantron, awaiting entrant number three.

**JBL:** Finally, it's about time someone helps him. I hope it's Waluigi!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #3: Phoenix Wright**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with a blue business suit and a hedgehog-styled hair came running down the ramp to lukewarm cheers.

Obviously, in his case, he needed to stop the carnage between Cole and Wario.

**JBL:** Well, close enough. He ain't Waluigi, but I'll take him!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright! Nice to have him in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** We'll see how talented he is in the ring as much as in the courtroom!

As he stepped inside the ring, Phoenix Wright stood in front of Cole MacGrath while Wario (who was trying to recover dearly) watched on.

The ace attorney definitely had a lot of words to say to the ex-bike messenger turned static freak. Suddenly, the lukewarm cheers strangely turned into boos.

**Phoenix Wright:** *to Cole* Stop! I can't allow you to take this carnage any further! You're hurting a defenseless fat plumber. I beg you now to put those brass knuckles down!

**Cole MacGrath:** *to Phoenix* Yeah, right. Kiss my ass.

**Phoenix Wright:** I'm serious. If you want to win, at least give Wario a chance by not making him bleed. Hand them over to me.

**JBL:** It's about time someone set him straight.

**Michael Cole:** Phoenix Wright trying to play peacemaker here!

Cole MacGrath couldn't win this argument between him and Phoenix. There was no way that Cole would stoop so low to brutalize Wario even further.

Knowing that he had no choice, Cole was stripped out of his brass knucks and gave him to the ace attorney. For Phoenix Wright, the boos kept on going while Wario sighed in relief.

**Phoenix Wright:** *to Cole* That's better.

As Wario began getting back up to his feet again, Phoenix Wright took his fist, and clenched onto the brass knuckles, hoping to hit Cole with them. But suddenly...

...

...

...he nailed Wario with the brass knuckles instead, getting cheers from the fans back!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, hello!

**Michael Cole:** I didn't see that one coming!

**JBL:** *shouting to Phoenix* Hey, come on! What the hell are you doing, ya porcupine?!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm thinking Cole MacGrath isn't the only one wanting to get a piece of Wario here!

That shot was definitely enough to get Wario unconscious.

Looking over to Wario's beaten down body, Cole and Phoenix glared at each other, smirking at enjoyment as an alliance was formed from those two. That of course, brought in more cheers from the crowd.

**Jerry Lawler:** They're looking to take Wario out! I can see it in their eyes!

**JBL:** Damn it, I'm not kidding! Someone in the back help Wario out!

It was too late for help now.

The two men lifted up Wario, scooted him to the ropes, and lifted his very lard-y body over the top rope and onto the floor, signaling an elimination to the pleasing fans!

**Michael Cole:** Welp, Wario's out!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Hard to believe he was the first man in, and now he's the first man out!

**JBL:** It's not fair! Wario deserves a restart!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* Oh, go cry me a river! Wario's out, so deal with it, John!

**1st Eliminated: Wario; Eliminated by: Cole MacGrath &amp; Phoenix Wright; Duration: 1:45**

With Wario struggling to get up from the floor, Cole and Phoenix shook hands confirming their alliance.

Meanwhile, the countdown clock lit up, bringing in the fourth entrant of the match!

**Jerry Lawler: **Here comes entrant number 4! I can't wait for this!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #4: Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive)**

As the buzzer sounded, a beautiful blonde-haired chick wearing a red stop with star emblems, black hot pants and long flame emblem boots came out.

Much to her appreciation, she got a tremendous applause from the fans, mostly from the male demographic.

**Jerry Lawler: **All right, we've got some puppies!

**Michael Cole: **Making her way down is Tina Armstrong from the fighting game, Dead or Alive!

**JBL: ***smirking* Not a bad sight for sore eyes, let me tell ya!

As the beautiful Tina got on the apron, she noticed Cole and Phoenix going after her.

Realizing this, Tina hopped on the top rope, and launched onto them with a springboard front dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** What an impressive dropkick!

Kipping up to her feet, Tina started throwing dropkicks all around Cole and Phoenix Wright, just to slow them down. That of course, was working wonders.

And as Phoenix Wright was about to surprise Tina with a clothesline, she ducked down and countered with a quick neckbreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Neckbreaker out of nowhere!

**JBL:** She's on fire! I may be rooting for her now!

With Phoenix Wright down, Tina decided to focus on Cole MacGrath.

With Cole up on her feet, Tina leaped on his shoulders and sent Cole flying throughout the ring with a hurricanrana!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive hurricanrana!

**JBL:** This Tina chick is definitely impressing me, let me tell ya!

**Jerry Lawler:** So far, she's doing very well against two men!

Tina now had all the momentum from this capacity crowd going through her.

Just to keep this momentum going, she went to the top rope and eyed down a fallen Phoenix Wright like a plate of nachos. With a deep breath, Tina leaped on the top rope with a Frog Splash...

...

...

...but Phoenix moved out of the way, forcing Tina to crashland painfully.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and Phoenix moves out of the way!

**Jerry Lawler:** Right place but definitely at the wrong time!

**JBL:** She should've slowed down at first, I'll admit that!

However, as Tina was clutching her ribs in pain, Phoenix Wright got to his feet and so did Cole.

The two snuck up behind Tina, getting ready to plan a sneak attack. And as she turned around, Phoenix lifted her up by the legs and Cole grabbed her by the neck, putting Tina down with a Dudley Death Drop!

**Jerry Lawler:** 3D! They got her with the 3D!

**Michael Cole:** Tina's in major trouble now!

**JBL:** Oh no, please don't throw her out like you did with Wario! I wanna see more!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, you're turning into quite a Tina fan, huh?

**JBL: **I'd bleed for her, okay?!

As Tina wobbled in pain, Cole and Phoenix looked through the entrance way, awaiting the 5th entrant to come from behind the curtain.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see entrant #5 in the match!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #5: Hugo (Final Fight)**

As the buzzer sounded, a 7-foot giant with long black curly hair, pink tanktop, pink jeans and brown boots came through the curtain.

The cheers suddenly turned into boos due to the appearance of this man. He was dangerous and lethal to the core. But what really made him more dangerous and lethal was the fact that his beautiful man-ager, Poison, was with him alongside. This wasn't looking very good for both Cole and Phoenix as Hugo took that long walk down the aisle.

**Michael Cole: **Oh no...

**Jerry Lawler: **"Oh no" is right! Look who just entered!

**Michael Cole: **From "Final Fight", it's Hugo!

**JBL: **And Poison's with him! Boy, did this Rumble get a whole lot interesting now!

After only 25 seconds of walking down the aisle, Hugo managed to get inside the ring and stare down both men (all except Tina since she was still knocked out from the Dudley Death Drop).

Having this two-on-one faceoff occur, Cole and Phoenix managed to huddle together, thinking of a game plan to take the giant down and out of the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** The two men huddling here in this situation.

**JBL:** Maybe they're wanting to back out of this match.

**Jerry Lawler:** I highly doubt that, John.

After the huddling was over and done with, both Cole and Phoenix took in a three point stance, planning to target Hugo.

Phoenix Wright took off on his feet, but he was met with a big boot by Hugo.

**JBL:** Oh! There goes Phoenix Wright!

**Michael Cole:** What a nasty hit he took!

Cole MacGrath charged hard at the giant, but Hugo grabbed him by the shirt and sent him flying through the turnbuckle.

In addition, Hugo grabbed him by the chest and performed an open chop of him, leaving his hand imprinted on Cole's chest!

**Jerry Lawler:** Youch! Talk about heartburn!

**JBL:** That wasn't a pretty sight for Cole to feel!

While Cole MacGrath was left to heal from that hit, Tina recovered long enough to see Hugo's devastation sink in.

So she decided to go up top rope yet again, hoping he'll leap in unsuspected all over Hugo.

**Michael Cole:** Tina going high-risk again.

**JBL:** No, don't do it Tina! It's not worth it!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think she's willing to take that chance herself!

As Hugo turned around, Tina managed to leap in the air with a flying body press!

But her luck turned badly for the second time as Hugo caught her mid-air! Tina was wobbling, trying to break free from Hugo's grasp, but Hugo's grip was too strong for her to handle. Being amused by Hugo's strength, Poison (who was standing outside the ring) commanded the giant to drop her down immediately.

**Poison:** *shouting to Hugo* Drop her right on her back!

With a smirk, Hugo flew Tina right over his head and down on the canvas with a huge fallaway slam!

**Michael Cole:** Dear lord, what height!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tina just flew high like Michael Jordan!

**JBL:** Yeah, too bad she went flying down like a rock.

All three contestants were all down and out. And Hugo was the only left standing. However, all that was left of him was himself and the choice of boos he was getting.

Suddenly, he looked at the entranceway, seeing the Rumble clock light up. Which meant that the 6th entrant was about to make his way down the aisle. Whoever was next was gonna have a 'huge' fight in his hands.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here's comes number six! Who can basically stop Hugo?

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Yeah, you might have to wait until next chapter, King! Anyway, here's some stats!**

**Eliminated: Wario**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Hugo, Phoenix Wright and Tina Armstrong**

**Entrants in the ring: 4**

**Entrants still left to go: 45**

**[1] - The Helluva Kick is Sami Zayn's finishing move in WWE NXT, just to let you people know.**

**This is gonna be exciting for sure! Just who will exactly stop Hugo's path of destruction? **

**And who will find my batch of double fudge chocolate brownies that I've lost?**

**Questions will be answered come next chapter! Until then, stay frosty and cool, everyone!**


	4. Ch 4: Going Ape Crazy

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going Ape Crazy  
**

* * *

Hugo began cracking his knuckles as the next extrant appeared in t-minus...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6:** **Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)**

With the buzzer sounded off, a short muscle man dressed in pink gi and sporting a brown Razor Ramon haircut (with a ponytail) came out of the entrance stage.

To Dan's surprise, he had a very huge ovation, with most of the fans chanting Dan's name over and over again.

**JBL: **Oh man, you can't be serious.

**Jerry Lawler: **I'm afraid not! Dan Hibiki just crashed the Rumble!**  
**

**Michael Cole: **A huge fan-favorite from the Street Fighter universe!

**JBL: **Yeah, but look who's waiting in the ring for him! This won't last a second.

However, while Dan was walking down the aisle, he pulled out a microphone.

Apparently, he had words to say to the big giant in the ring!

**Dan Hibiki: ***to Hugo* Hey, Andre impersonator. Why are you checking up in my grill? You know you ain't got a chance against the Daninator! I mean, were here in good ol' Miami! Home of the hurricanes baby!

When the crowd heard Dan say their city's name, they cheered for him.

JBL on the other hand, grew very impatient of the time Dan was taking from this Rumble!

**JBL:** What the hell is that guy doing? Is he kissing these people's ass?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, they are devoted to him!

**Dan Hibiki:** *to Hugo* And what's with the way you talk? I mean, you speak like Jabba The Hutt having peanut butter all over his mouth. Believe you me, that's a disgusting sight to behold. Much like your manager's hairy legs. They're way more hairier than your ugly-ass mane!

A thousand 'ooh's' broke out all around Miami, cheering for Dan's little rant. Poison felt offended and angered by Dan's harsh, yet hilarious comments. And as he got on the apron, Dan gave out his closing words to the giant.

**Dan Hibiki:** *back to Hugo* And before I take care of business with you, big bag of donkey poop, I just wanna let this out and say... "Free Saikyo-style lessons at my dojo, and the pizzas are free of charge"! Thank you very much! Oh, and one more thing...

And as he tossed the microphone away, he rolled inside the ring, got on one knee and raised his arm in strength.

Dan Hibiki: *with tears in his eyes* This one's for you, father!

Hugo was not impressed by Dan's little drama act.

So in response, Hugo grabbed Dan by his pink gi, threw him over the top rope, and onto the floor. Dan's eliminatiom suddenly got a few boos and laughs because of this.

**JBL:** *chuckling* Well, so long, Dan!

**Jerry Lawler:** Dan's out just like that? That's a shame!

**Michael Cole:** These people are certainly not gonna like it for sure!

**2nd Eliminated: Dan Hibiki; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration: 0:10**

While Dan was busy throwing a fit like a little angry kitty, the countdown clock lit up yet again.

Dan's little speech to Hugo wasted too much time, as it was enough for the 7th entrant to come out!**  
**

**Michael Cole: **We're about to see entrant number seven into the fold!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Psymon Stark (SSX)**

As the buzzer sounded, a wild man with brown dreadlocks, white wifebeater, blue pants, and chain tattoos sprinted down to the ring. The reception he got was quite lukewarm at best.

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about getting shot out of a cannon! Look who's coming down!

**JBL:** Oh no, not that crazy snowboarding freak!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Psymon from the SSX series!

As Psymon got inside the ring, he ran past Hugo...

...

...

...only to spear Tina Armstrong, who was just recovering from that fallaway slam that she took!

**Michael Cole:** Good lord, what a spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** She nearly split Tina in half with that move!

Psymon was in total crazy mode here. After spearing Tina, he ran right to Phoenix Wright and speared him as well.

Of course, that was followed by repeating head pounds to the back of Phoenix's skull. He was bouncing his head like a basketball!

**JBL:** This guy's nuts! Worse than Dean Ambrose, I tell ya!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's giving Phoenix Wright one total beating after another!

**JBL:** Is it too late to call objections in the Rumble like this?

While he was pounding Phoenix Wright's head into submission, Cole McGrath got up and ran to the ropes and back again, decking Psymon in the head with a basement dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, Cole out of nowhere with a running dropkick.

**JBL:** Thank goodness Psymon's stopped! He's so tired, he's looking to go to sleep!

While Cole was taking care of business with Psymon, Hugo decided to play rag-doll with Tina's already fallen body.

Grabbing her by the legs, Hugo managed to muscle her up and slam her down with a thunderous powerbomb!

**Jerry Lawler:** YEOUCH!

**JBL:** That was the loudest powerbomb I've ever seen from Hugo!

**Michael Cole:** I don't know how long Tina can take with all of this punishment.

One powerbomb wasn't even enough for Tina to take.

So Hugo managed to lift her up once again. But this time, he spun around 1260 degrees as an insult to injury!

**Jerry Lawler:** This cannot be very good for Tina.

**Michael Cole:** I can't even bear to hear this.

As he saw Tina feeling dizzy enough, Poison gestured to him to slam her down.

With a smile on Hugo's face, she smashed her down with another powerbomb!

**JBL:** Oh man, I can't seem to watch this!

**Michael Cole:** Another thunderous powerbomb.

**Jerry Lawler:** There's no way she's gonna get up from this!

With Tina Armstrong flat as a pancake, Hugo was about to set her up for a third powerbomb.

But before he could actually hit it, the Rumble clock lit up once more, bringing in another entrant!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hopefully, let's pray the next entrant can stop Hugo from hurting Tina more!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: Donkey Kong**

After the buzzer sounded off for the eighth time, a brown gorilla with a red tie came walking through the curtain.

Seeing the 8th entrant down at the titantron, Hugo foolishly let Tina Armstrong go so he could engage in a staredown with the big ape. Apparently, the 8th entrant known as Donkey Kong couldn't stand to see a beautiful blonde like Tina get brutalized even further by the giant.

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, my prayers were answered! Look who it is!

**Michael Cole: **It's Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong's in the Video Game Royal Rumble!

**JBL: **I can't believe what we're gonna see here! Man vs. Primate!

**Jerry Lawler: **And these people can't wait to see it too!

With his chest beating mightly, Donkey Kong ran down the aisle and immediately got in the ring.

From there, both DK and Hugo went right at it immediately in a tug-of-war. The fans got so excited seeing this, breaking out in a 'This Is Awesome' chant. It was almost like King Kong vs. Godzilla, the sequel. If that is Godzilla had dressed gay, turned human, and sported a really bad Gino Vannelli haircut.

**JBL:** Oh, man... you can feel it coming!

**Michael Cole:** Someone's looking to fall here!

**JBL:** I only hope it's the big man!

Hugo had Donkey Kong down on his knees for a while, but DK managed to fight back, pushing the giant over to the ropes.

Hugo's strength was starting to give way as DK made him stumble on the ropes. The crowd's cheers began to increase with every push DK made!

**Jerry Lawler:** Is this what I think it is...?

**JBL:** Please slap me if I'm starting to see this!

After only 30 seconds of pushing around, Donkey Kong managed to send Hugo over the top and onto the floor, resulting in an elimination! Everyone inside the AA arena resulted in a very gigantic pop!

**Michael Cole:** Hugo's out! HUGO'S OUT!

**JBL:** Thank goodness that moron's gone! He nearly broke Tina's back like glass!

**Jerry Lawler:** I guess that makes Donkey Kong the big banana in this match!

**3rd Eliminated: Hugo; Eliminated by: Donkey Kong; Duration: 3:38**

Poison nearly lost it, having her/his client eliminated by a brown hairy ape. He/She tried arguing with the referees, but it definitely got Hugo nowhere for sure.

While Hugo had finally left, Phoenix Wright had Psymon Stark down with a body slam. In addition, Cole MacGrath went over the top rope, hoping to steal something from the Dudley Boyz's playbook.

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, this brings back memories!

**JBL: **Oh, don't tell me they're gonna 'Whazzup'! That's the Dudley's move!**  
**

**Phoenix Wright: ***to Cole* Whazzup!

But before Cole could really 'Whazzup' back to Phoenix, Tina Armstrong dropkicked Phoenix right in the back, which forced Psymon to roll him. This sent Phoenix spreading his own legs instead!

Just to add insult to injury, Donkey Kong came over to Cole and grabbed him in the gorilla press. And then, he dropped Cole right on Phoenix's groin, making the Ace Attorney wince in pain!

**JBL: **Oh dear god!

**Jerry Lawler: **Phoenix's nuts are never gonna be the same again!

**Michael Cole: **I think they're not the same anyway!

While Phoenix wobbled across a good portion of the ring, Donkey Kong and Tina exchanged a high-five, confirming a bit of an alliance here.

As that was going on, the Rumble clock lit up again. Which meant that the next entrant was about to appear momentarily.

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at this! We've got Donkey Kong and Tina teaming up now!

**JBL: **Is he gonna kidnap her and live somewhere in the Empire State Building?

**Michael Cole: **Beats me! Here's comes number nine in the match!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: Little Mac (Punch-Out!)**

With the buzzer blaring out, a short boxer in slicked black hair, black tanktop and green boxing shorts appeared to a scene of 20,000 inside the arena.

Of course, he managed to get a decent reception from the crowd, knowing who old-school gamers and Super Smash Bros players knew who this guy was.

**Jerry Lawler: **All right! It's Little Mac from "Punch-Out"!

**JBL: **What's that little insect doing there in the first place! He's gonna get squashed!

**Michael Cole: **Apparently, Little Mac came here to do what he loves best... punching people out!

**JBL:** Yeah well, sooner or later, he's gonna get 'punched out' of this Rumble.

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Wow! I can't wait to see what Little Mac can do next chapter! Anyway, here's the stats we've got so far!  
**

**Eliminated: Wario, Dan Hibiki and Hugo  
**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Phoenix Wright, Psymon Stark and Tina Armstrong**

**Entrants in the ring: 6**

**Entrants still left to go: 41**

**Oh, and just in case if some people didn't know who Gino Vannelli was back then, he was a singer from Canada who had huge hits back in the 70s and 80s such as "I Just Wanna Stop" and one of my favorites, "Living Inside Myself". Check them out on YouTube, they're kind of catchy!  
**

**Anyway, will Little Mac raise some hell up in here?  
**

**Will the alliance of Donkey Kong and Tina stay strong?  
**

**Is Psymon still crazy as a raccoon on crack?**

**Will Phoenix Wright's balls ever be the same again?**

**Next chapter is gonna be something else, so stay tuned and stay frosty and cold like Wendy's! Mmmmmm, Wendy's...  
**


	5. Ch 5: Vice City Comes To The Rumble

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vice City Comes To The Rumble  
**

* * *

After taking his boxing robe off, Little Mac rushed directly in the ring and started throwing punches at anyone he saw his eyes on.

His first victim was Psymon Stark, in which he threw two left punches to the ribs, and threw a right punch to the face, knocking him down for the moment.

**JBL: **Little Mac's using the freak like a punching bag!

**Jerry Lawler: **Apparently, the rest of the competitors to him are like punching bags!

The next competitor Little Mac faced off against was Phoenix Wright. The ace attorney tried to slug him with haymakers of his own, but Little Mac was dodging each punch he could throw at him.

Suddenly, Phoenix let his guard down as Little Mac reached up and decked him with a very hard uppercut.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! Uppercut right to the jaw!

**JBL:** Let's hope Phoenix's jaw stayed re-attached!

**Jerry Lawler:** I highly doubt so!

With Phoenix Wright down for the count, Little Mac looked for someone else to box with.

Unfortunately for him, the next contestant he stood face-to-face with was Donkey Kong. The big ape had towered the smaller Mac by just about 5 inches. Little Mac clenched his teeth tightly and stanced himself, hoping to throw everything the ape has for him.

**JBL:** Oh man, this is gonna be brutal! Donkey Kong's gonna wipe the floor with this kid!

**Jerry Lawler:** I probably wouldn't doubt it!

Cracking his big hairy knuckles, Donkey Kong swung right at Little Mac, who managed to move to the side. He swung once again, and so far, no luck.

Little Mac was too quick on his feet. He knew that with his speed, quickness, and flurries of fast punches, he could take Donkey Kong down at the right time. However, he needed to find the right time to do so.

**Michael Cole:** Wow! Little Mac's moving fast on his feet!

**JBL:** It's like Donkey Kong's not even trying to hit this kid!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Mac's pretty much used to fighting giants his size!

After Donkey Kong missed on that third haymaker, Little Mac reached up and hit DK right in the jaw! And then, it was followed by another one, and another one, and another one, and another one. Little Mac was turning Donkey Kong's face into a total hamburger.

The next punch forced DK to go into Dizzy mode. The crowd was on their feet, sending out an "Oooooooh..." to Little Mac that would bring him the knockout blow.

**JBL:** Is he gonna knock DK out of here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like it, JBL!

However, before Little Mac could give DK the knockout punch, Psymon Stark came out of nowhere and dropkicked Little Mac in the side of the head.

**JBL:** Huh, I was wrong.

**Michael Cole:** Psymon stopping Little Mac in time.

While Little Mac was trying to shake off the effects from that hard dropkick, Tina Armstrong had Cole McGrath trapped in a Billy Goat's Curse, which was actually a reverse Boston Crab. Cole was trying hard to escape from the submission hold, but with Tina pressing down on his back tightly, he couldn't escape.

Also grabbing onto his arms, Tina started to approach the turnbuckle with Cole still trapped in the submission.

**Michael Cole:** She's got that Billy Goat's Curse locked in nice and tight!

**JBL:** Yeah, but what is she doing with him?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm looking to find out myself!

Lifting Cole up, Tina managed to use him as a swing.

One by one, she swung Cole's head around the lower pad of the right turnbuckle. The entire crowd in Miami all cheered for her loudly because of her amazing move. Cole was getting a little dazed and dizzy having his head hit the pad over and over again.

**JBL:** Wow! That's really impressive!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tina's definitely my favorite now!

However, her little submission move came to an end as Phoenix Wright hopped out of nowhere and nailed Tina with a Zig Zag!

**Michael Cole:** Zig Zag from Phoenix Wright!

**Jerry Lawler:** That move will definitely keep Tina down!

With both Tina and Cole down, Phoenix Wright went back to find Little Mac.

While that was going on, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron, bringing in the next entrant.

**JBL:** Here comes number 10! I can't wait to see who it is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10**: **Raphael Sorel (Soul Calibur)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 10th time, a man dressed in a black pilgrim's hat, and decked in dark-teal armor appeared in the stage to a negative reaction.

It was all because he was showing off a little bit with his sword, the Flambert.** [1]**

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, here's someone you probably didn't expect to see.

**JBL: **All right, Raphael from Soul Calibur's in here! What an excellent swordsman!

**Michael Cole: **Well, he does have some excellent moves with that sword of his.

Suddenly, Raphael decided to take his time getting to the ring by showing off a little more of his sword skills.

He swung his sword around in circles, bringing out an 'ooh' from the lovely ladies. They had a reason to scream and cheer for him more when Raphael handed one of the female fans at ringside a rose.**  
**

**JBL:** Look at that! Not also he's a fine swordsman, but he's excellent with the ladies!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, please! If he wanted to impress them, he should just get in the ring!

**JBL: **Raphael's just taking his time. Don't worry about him!

After putting his away his Flambert, Raphael finally decided to enter the ring.

As he got inside, he saw Tina Armstrong barely getting up from the Zig Zag. With a smirk, he came up behind her and clotheslined her over the top rope and onto the floor!

**JBL:** Oh, come on! That ain't fair!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no! Tina's out of there!

**Michael Cole: **Raphael nails his first elimination of the night!**  
**

**4th Eliminated: Tina Armstrong; Eliminated by: Raphael Sorel; Eliminated: 6:31  
**

After Tina's elimination, Raphael flashed his smile and checked himself out to a bunch of angry men in Miami and every screaming women. It was definitely a mixed reaction at best.

However, Raphael wasn't celebrating for long as Donkey Kong stood behind him. Apparently, he didn't like the fact that his friend was eliminated by a snarky Frenchman.

**Jerry Lawler: **Uh-oh, Raphael. Look who's standing right before you!

**JBL: **Raphael's gonna get peeled like a banana.

As Raphael turned around, Donkey Kong picked him up in a fireman's carry position and started spinning around the ring in a Airplane Spin.

Donkey Kong also used the move to knock everyone he saw coming from Psymon Stark to Little Mac, and from Phoenix Wright to Cole MacGrath (who sold out the move nicely with a nice 720 spin).

**JBL:** This ape's going bananas!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know how many times he spun him around!

**Michael Cole:** Your guess is as good as mine, King!

In Donkey Kong's math, he spun Raphael around the ring around 16 times.

Knowing that the frenchman was dizzy enough as it is, Donkey Kong managed to drop him with a Attitude Adjustment, John Cena-style!

**Michael Cole:** And he nails him with the Attitude Adjustment!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* So far, I only hope Raphael doesn't puke all over the ring!

Thankfully, as Raphael managed to hold on to his bile, the Rumble clock lit up once again. The rest of the Miami all took their attention at the stage to see who was entering entrant #11.

**JBL:** I'm excited for number 11? Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #11: Steve (Minecraft)**

With the buzzer sounding, a very blocky individual came out with his arms flapping over and over. Not to mention jumping up and down like a 80's video game character. Apparently, the fans down in Miami didn't know what to make about this guy.

And apparently, JBL didn't know what to make of him either.

**JBL: ***confused* Uh, what the hell am I seeing?

**Michael Cole: **Well, from the looks of things, that can only be Steve from Minecraft.

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at him move like a toy soldier! Talk about strange.

Just like Mario, Steve hopped over the ropes and started dropkicking away at Phoenix Wright over and over again.

**Michael Cole:** Wow, Steve's putting up a fight?

**JBL:** You mean to tell me that Lego wannabe is actually a fighter too?

**Jerry Lawler:** Like it or not, he is!

After those pair of dropkicks, Steve whipped Phoenix Wright to the ropes, only for the ace attorney to counter whip him.

Phoenix ducked down, trying to nail Steve with a back body drop, but Steve managed to counter back with a hard fisherman's suplex!

**JBL:** And Steve nails a Perfect-Plex! Shades of the late Mr. Perfect!

**Jerry Lawler:** I gotta admit, he's doing very great here!

After Steve was just getting up from that move, Psymon Stark snuck right behind him wrapping that singapore cane around his neck.

And then, he tripped Steve on his feet with the White Russian Leg Sweep! **[2]**

**Michael Cole: **Excellent White Russian Leg Sweep out of nowhere!

**JBL: **Well, that slowed him down.

**Jerry Lawler: **Sure as hell didn't slow down Psymon, that's for sure!

Meanwhile, while Steve was down and out, Cole, Little Mac and Raphael were teaming up to eliminate Donkey Kong from this match.

The three men did manage to get Donkey Kong off his feet, now all they needed to do was knock him off the apron. The crowd was also getting to it, shockingly cheering for Donkey Kong's elimination to happen.

**JBL: **Hey, is this what I think it is?

**Jerry Lawler: **There's no way that's happening. Donkey Kong's one big ape for sure.

**Michael Cole: **Hey, like in the WWE, anything can happen!

**JBL: **I'm with King on this one. You'll have to get an entire roster to get DK out of this match!

As much as the pushing and shoving worked, it definitely wasn't enough.

DK managed to swat both Cole and Raphael away, while shoving Little Mac into a good portion of the ring.

**JBL:** See, told ya! They couldn't do it. It can't be done!

However, as DK entered the ring, Little Mac leaped up in the air and nailed one big Superman Punch on DK's kisser, knocking him down for the moment!

**Michael Cole:** Superman Punch! Little Mac got him with the Superman Punch!

**JBL:** I'll be damned! Little Mac actually knocked down DK! I'm impressed!

The entire Detroit crowd got a huge pope from that move, bringing out chants of 'Little Mac' over and over again.

However, he didn't get a chance to enjoy the chants himself as Raphael Sorel got him with a Sleeper suplex.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, talk about a buzzkill!

**Michael Cole:** Raphael Sorel with the sleeper suplex!

**JBL:** That nearly put him to sleep for sure.

While Raphael was having the boos fed to him (possibly by the male demographic), the clock lit up once more, anticipating the 12th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Anyway, we might as well find out who number 12 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #12: Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man dressed in a light blue Hawaiian shirt came from the entranceway. But he wasn't alone though. With him was a trusty baseball bat for extra weaponry.

To his surprise, the Miami crowd all shot up to their feet with a tremendous ovation, knowing that they were cheering for one of Miami's own.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, here comes trouble!

**JBL:** Are you kidding me? That thug is actually competing in this Rumble? Please tell me, I'm dreaming!

**Michael Cole:** It's not a dream, John! Tommy Vercetti from GTA: Vice City is actually in this match!

**JBL:** Somebody get the police out here! That guy's a psycho!

Running down the aisle, Tommy Vercetti entered inside the ring feeling pissed off like an angry mobster.

Scoping the ring, he looked around trying to find the first opponent to beat up. To his luck, he found Steve at the left rope, trying hard to eliminate Cole MacGrath from this match. With a smirk on his face, Tommy ran up to Steve and kicked him right between his legs! Which was weird since Steve's legs were pretty much stuck together!

**Michael Cole:** Dear lord, he got him right between the legs!

**JBL:** Yeah, that would be enough to make you cry!

And then, as an insult to injury, Tommy started beating Steve down with his trusty baseball bat. It was almost like police brutality at its worst, as Tommy sent that bat slamming hard to Steve's back repeatedly.

He was hitting him with that baseball bat so hard, Steve couldn't manage to stand up from that hit. Luckily for him, Tommy wasn't thinking of killing him. In fact, Tommy wanted to make sure Steve left out of this Rumble a broken pixel.

**Michael Cole:** Oh man, I can't stand watching this!

**Jerry Lawler:** I really hate to be Steve right now!

**JBL:** Seriously? Where the hell is the police when you need them?

**Jerry Lawler:** Apparently John, they're not searching for a message with a bottle!

With Steve broken down in defeat, Tommy lifted him up by his head and talked smack to his face.

**Tommy Vercetti:** *to Steve* You're f*****g going out, ya p***k!

After all that was said and done, Tommy tossed his broken ass over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Steve's run in the Rumble this early.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, and look at this! Steve's out!

**Michael Cole:** I only pray that beating was only less brutal for sure!

**5th Eliminated: Steve; Eliminated by: Tommy Vercetti; Eliminated: 1:32  
**

As the entire group of ring officials started checking on Steve, Psymon Stark and Phoenix Wright were busy having a little test of strength.

It was neck and neck between the psychotic snowboarder and the Ace Attorney itself. It was almost like a bunch of football players tackling each other to see which one will go down and which one will stay up. It was growing tense between the two men here.

**Psymon Stark: ***to Phoenix, struggling* Your hair... looks like Sonic's hairy ass!

**Phoenix Wright: ***to Psymon, struggling* Don't you ever... trash my hair!

**JBL:** Well, looks like we've got some beef going here!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's so tense between them, I don't see an order in the court going around here!

Suddenly, their little test of strength ended when Tommy sent that baseball bat between Phoenix's legs, sending the crowd to cringe in pain.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, geez-!

**Jerry Lawler:** As if Phoenix Wright didn't get enough nut shots for today!

As Phoenix Wright held onto his balls in pain, Tommy took the bat and wrapped it around his legs.

To make matters worse, Tommy lifted Phoenix up and slammed him with a teardrop suplex!

**Michael Cole:** And he follows it with a hard teardrop suplex!

**JBL:** Somebody better find an ice pack for Phoenix soon!

**Tommy Vercetti:** *to Phoenix* Call me 'guilty' on that, ya f*****g douchebag!

Meanwhile, as Tommy kept on taunting Phoenix, Cole finally began to fight back as he got Donkey Kong with a sleeper hold.

Cole kept pressing on that submission hold as long as he could. DK even tried to shake Cole off to the best of his ability, but Cole successfully managed to hang on to the brown ape himself!

**Jerry Lawler:** Check this out!

**JBL:** I can't believe he's thinking of choking Donkey Kong out!

**Michael Cole:** Can't blame him for trying! But it looks like it seems to work!

To add on the pain train, Raphael was delievering roundhouse kicks to DK's chest, sending him down to his knees already.

With no response, DK was finally passed out from the sleeper. The crowd responded with quite a mixed reaction, although it was mostly cheers on Cole's side.

**JBL:** I don't believe this! They actually got DK down!

**Jerry Lawler:** You think they're gonna try to throw him out this time?

**JBL:** I doubt it! DK is as big as two taxis. I'm pretty sure Donkey Kong ate them.

With Donkey Kong passed out, Cole and Raphael tried to lift DK up to the ropes in order to eliminate him.

Meanwhile, Psymon Stark and Tommy Vercetti were trying to get Little Mac out on the turnbuckles, while Raphael Sorel had his hands full with Phoenix Wright. It was about to get way more interesting when the Rumble clock lit up, therefore bringing in another entrant for the match.

**Michael Cole:** Here's comes lucky number 13 on the way!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #13. Paul Phoenix (Tekken)**

As the buzzer sounded, a huge muscle man dressed in a red karate gi appeared before 20,000 fans here in Miami.

He looked a bit like Ken, except that his hair was sticking out like an eraser. Cracking his knuckles, he flexed for the screaming fans right before he walked down that aisle with determination that only he could possess.

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, Paul Phoenix is here!

**Michael Cole: **One of the original characters from the Tekken video game!

**JBL: **Hard to believe he hasn't aged a lot. I wonder if he'll have a lot of rust in him?

**Jerry Lawler: **Either way, I'm willing to find out!

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Yeah, that'll have to wait until next chapter, Paul Phoenix. Anyway, let's see what stats we have now:  
**

**Eliminated: Wario, Dan Hibiki, Hugo, ****Tina Armstrong and Steve  
**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Phoenix Wright, Psymon Stark, Paul Phoenix, Raphael Sorel and Tommy Vercetti  
**

**Entrants in the ring: 6**

**Entrants still left to go: 37**

**[1] - Flambert is Raphael's sword from the Soul Calibur games.  
**

**[2] - White Russian Leg Sweep is a finishing move used by ECW Original, The Sandman.**

**Anyway, is Paul Phoenix gonna rock this house down?  
**

**Is Tommy Vercetti this insane?  
**

**Will Phoenix Wright's balls still ever be the same again?  
**

**Either way, I can't tell ya. You'll have to find out till next chapter. Until then, OPA!  
**


	6. Ch 6: A Very 'Sly' Rumble

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Very Sly Rumble  
**

* * *

Running down the aisle like an angry bull, Paul got in the ring and started cleaning house right away.

He officially started off with a double clothesline to Tommy Vercetti and Psymon Stark, followed by a big boot to face on Cole MacGrath!

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at this! Paul's firing away!

**Michael Cole: **He's definitely cleaning house at the moment.

His next face off was against Donkey Kong.

As DK threw out a punch, Paul managed to catch his fist and turn the monkey over with a judo hip toss!

**JBL:** I can't believe this!

**Jerry Lawler:** He just took him down that easily!

Holding Donkey Kong by his arm, Paul decided to trap him by his neck, connecting with Hell's Gate! **[1]**

The crowd was on their feet for Paul Phoenix as he locked it in tight. The pain was getting to DK's neck as he was moments away from passing out. Paul was totally on a roll here, and taking Donkey Kong out of this match once and for all would definitely get his stock up.**  
**

**JBL:** DK's passing out! This is unbelievable!

**Michael Cole:** Donkey Kong's in danger of going out here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and even though submissions don't count, having to make DK pass out is definitely a wise idea!

However, some of Donkey Kong's loyal fans started cheering him on.

While he was still trapped in the submission hold, Donkey Kong managed to get back up on his feet. And after taking one deep breath, DK grabbed Paul Phoenix by the legs and miraculously muscled him way up in a Powerbomb hold!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow! Check that out!

**JBL:** Ohhh, Paul Phoenix is in trouble now!

However, before DK could ever powerbomb him, Raphael Sorel managed to clip DK right in the knee, sending both the spiky-haired karate master and brown-furred gorilla down! That sent a lot of boos coming from Miami for sure.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and Raphael Sorel clips the knee!

**Jerry Lawler:** That definitely won't win fans over, that's for sure.

**JBL:** He doesn't care about the fans. He just wants to win.

The King was right. Raphael's little move definitely raised a lot of hatred over the fans, especially when he bowed to him. He just couldnt get enough of the hate he was getting.

But it was all turned to cheers when Little Mac tapped the frenchman on the shoulder...

...

...

...and knocked him the hell out with a Knockout Punch!

**Michael Cole:** Dear lord, what a blow!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta send Raphael's jaw flying!

With Raphael already knocked unconscious, Little Mac managed to lift up his body and send him tumbling over the ropes and onto the floor.

The crowd immediately broke out in a huge pop for that.

**JBL:** Oh, this is just great! Raphael's out of there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and just about time too!

**6th Eliminated: Raphael Sorel; Eliminated by: Little Mac; Duration: 3:50  
**

Meanwhile, while the referees were checking on Raphael Sorel, Psymon Stark was being ganged up on by Cole and Phoenix. The bike messenger and ace attorney were pushing hard and mighty to get the erratic snowboarding freak out of this match.

At the same time, the crowd was anticipating to see number 14 make his way at ringside.

**Michael Cole: **Number 14's coming out. Let's see who it is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #14: Waluigi**

As the buzzer sounded for the 14th time, a tall, skinny plumber resembling Luigi came out.

However, unlike Luigi, this man was sporting a purple hat, a purple long-sleeved shirt and dark blue suspenders. Not to mention the "L" on the top of his hat was upside down. Like his good friend Wario, he too also got a case of the boos** (not a Mario reference)**.

**Jerry Lawler: ***bored* Oh no, not this guy...

**JBL:** *feeling cheerful* Hey, don't be down! It's one of my favorites! A huge crowd-pleaser!

**Michael Cole: **Here comes Wario's partner-in-crime, Waluigi. Unfortunately, JBL, he isn't feeling the love as well.

**JBL: ***to Michael Cole* I'm telling ya, it's jealousy. You should be proud that we have a real Royal Rumble winner in the making!

As Psymon finally kicked both Cole and Phoenix away, he saw Waluigi come in the ring and run right after him.

Seeing this first-hand, Psymon managed to lift Waluigi up over the ropes and dumped him in the floor! Waluigi's fast and shocking elimination brought out huge laughs from the crowd for that one (mostly because they were laughing at Waluigi of how stupid he was).

**JBL:** *whining* Oh, come on!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Uh-oh, Waluigi is 'a-gone'!

**JBL:** This isn't fair! Waluigi didn't get himself ready.

**Michael Cole:** He's out faster than he got in!

**7th Eliminated: Waluigi; Eliminated by: Psymon Stark; Duration: 0:03  
**

Waluigi was shocked that he was tossed out of this match early. The ring officials were telling him to go to the back, but Waluigi still wouldn't move.

Instead, Waluigi threw a fit and started kicking everything in sight, including the steel steps.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **What a sore loser.

**JBL: **It's all Psymon's fault! Waluigi didn't get himself ready yet!

**Michael Cole:** What's done is done, JBL. There are no second chances!

**JBL:** There should be! It's not fair!

The ring officials once again tried to calm the situation down, but nothing was getting to Waluigi. He was as furious as he could ever be.

But things got too far when Waluigi struck referee Charles Robinson right in the face!

**Michael Cole:** Wha-hey, come on now!

**Jerry Lawler:** What was that for?

**JBL:** He just struck Charles Robinson in the face!

**Michael Cole:** He's taking things too far here!

The referees tried to stop him, but apparently, they got struck in the face as well by Waluigi's fist.

However, Waluigi went from 'way too far' from 'way over the line' when he raced over to the announcer's table and speared Jerry Lawler! And then it was followed by punches to the face.

**Michael Cole:** What the hell's wrong with you! Stop this!

**JBL:** Somebody get some help around here! Waluigi is a menace!

**Michael Cole:** Where's the security?!

Referees were trying hard to latch Waluigi off of Jerry Lawler, but he kept on punching him and punching him until Lawler was officially knocked out. The boos increased with every hit Waluigi gave to the King, who was now officially knocked out. The rest of the competitors all stopped fighting in the ring, looking on at a furious Waluigi from nearly destroying the announce team.

Security finally had enough of Waluigi's bullcrap, so they tackled him to the ground, finally latching him off of the King. But unfortunately, the damage was already done by that time.

**JBL:** It's about damn time somebody got that freak off of him.

**Jerry Lawler:** John, King's already out.

**JBL:** Don't you think I know that about now?!

With their combined strength, the entire security team dragged Waluigi around the ring and right up the entrance ramp while he struggled to break free. The doctors managed to respond quickly by checking on an already conscious Jerry Lawler.

However, while Waluigi was being flooded by a huge tsunami of boos, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron, which made way for the next entrant to appear.

**Michael Cole:** While the doctors are checking on King, let's see who got number 15.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #15: Sly Cooper**

As the buzzer sounded, a raccoon with a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap appeared on the entrance way. Also with him was his signature cane that he uses for weaponry.

Suddenly, Sly was met with a surprising ovation from these Miami fans.

**JBL:** Oh great, first we got Tommy Vercetti and now we have this little pest?!

**Jerry Lawler:** That ain't no 'little pest', that's legendary thief Sly Cooper!

**Michael Cole:** Definitely one of the favorites to win for sure with his quickness.

**JBL:** Heh, I doubt it.

While he was coming down the ramp, he noticed Waluigi walking up to him with the ring officials.

With a smirk on his face, Sly swung his cane and cracked Waluigi hard, knocking the evil plumber down. Everyone inside the AA arena were finally excited that Waluigi had karma come to him!

**Jerry Lawler:** All right! Some karma right there.

**JBL:** Well, you could say he didn't deserve it, but that maniac deserved it.

**Michael Cole:** Got that right.

With Waluigi knocked out on the floor, Sly Cooper decided to refocus on the competitors in the ring.

As he rushed down the aisle, he entered the ring to see Tommy Vercetti swinging at him with a baseball bat. Using his quickness, Sly managed to block the hit with his cane, followed by a cane shot to Tommy's ribs and another cane shot on the back.

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow! Look at Sly go with that cane!

**Michael Cole:** Definitely his trusty companion for sure!

Sly's next target was Phoenix Wright.

As the ace attorney tried to strike him, Sly connected with a cane shot to the ribs and sent the cane swinging right between Phoenix's legs. The entire fans cringed in pain and horror seeing this scene with their own eyes.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, Geez-!

**JBL:** Ah man, hasn't Phoenix Wright suffered enough shots to the groin now?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Phoenix's voice is gonna be so high, he's gonna sound like a Bee Gee!

However, Sly Cooper wasn't done with him yet.

While Phoenix's nuts were still recovering, Sly sent the cane into his groin again, but this time, he used the cane as a pony to send Phoenix Wright bouncing up and down. This was one painful ride Phoenix Wright wished he would never take, but did anyway. While Sly was still bouncing Mr. Wright, the crowd all counted every ride that Phoenix was taking. So far, Sly was bouncing him around 16 times!

**JBL:** I'm about to feel really bad for Phoenix Wright.

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know whats making him suffer, those groin shots or the fact he's riding on a cane?

**Michael Cole:** I'd probably say all of the above for sure.

Meanwhile, as Sly was still giving Phoenix the ride of his life, Little Mac was at the ropes, pummeling Paul Phoenix down with boxing shots to the ribs.

Little Mac went fast, trying to tenderize Paul's ribs like pure grade-A meat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, look at Little Mac go!

**Michael Cole:** He's definitely taking it to Paul Phoenix here!

**JBL:** I'm really liking this kid! He's like Manny Pacquiao, only a bit smaller!

With Paul Phoenix feeling a little groggy, Little Mac winded up his arm, about to knock out Paul Phoenix out of this rumble with one punch.

But before Little Mac could punch him, Cole MacGrath snuck up behind him and tugged Mac's shorts way up, forcing the bike messenger to send Mac over Paul Phoenix's head and onto the floor. Little Mac's unexpected elimination was soon met with a mixed reaction, even though it was mostly cheers than boos.

**JBL:** Well, that definitely didn't help.

**Jerry Lawler:** Aw man, Little Mac's gone.

**Michael Cole:** Little Mac put up a fight, but it wasn't enough to get him all the way.

**8th Elimination: Little Mac; Eliminated by: Cole MacGrath; Duration: 6:49  
**

As Little Mac stood up in total disappointment, he left ringside feeling a bit dejected. But at least he had a standing ovation for his effort in the Rumble.

As the carnage continued, the Rumble clock lit up, bringing in another entrant from the Rumble.

**JBL: **All right! Here comes number sweet 16! I can't wait for this!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #16: Guile (Street Fighter)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 16th time, Guile's theme song from Street Fighter lit up around the AA Arena, sending the crowd into a total frenzy. And just to add excitement, the crowd started singing along with the music as well.

The cheers then erupted as a muscular man with a green skin-tight wifebeater, camo pants, brown boots, and tornado-shaped hair came through the curtain. He smiled at his loyal fans, being appreciated by this crowd.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh man, is this full of surprises!

**Michael Cole: **A true fan favorite from the "Street Fighter" universe! Here comes Guile!

**JBL: **Look at this crowd! I never seen anyone with a huge fanbase as Guile!

After combing his signature hair, Guile rushed down the aisle.

But as he got inside the ring, Psymon Stark ganged on him and started beating him down with his fists like a madman. It was perhaps the smartest move he ever thought of.

**Michael Cole:** And Psymon starts firing away at him head-on!

**JBL:** I know he may be a freak, but he's finally using his brain for once!

After he successfully managed to beat Guile down, Psymon whipped him to the ropes and tried to whip him with a leaping side kick, but Guile managed to duck down. And when Guile ran back to the freak, he leaped up and hit him with a flying forearm!

**Michael Cole:** Flying forearm to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Guile's cleaning house so far!

Cole MacGrath tried to surprise him with a running dropkick, but Guile managed to move out of the way.

And when Cole ran up to Guile, the 'family man' surprised him with a fancy tilt-o-whirl backbreaker for good measure!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Cole MacGrath eats it as well!

**JBL:** It's not like they're even trying to get this man!

As Guile began looking for another contestant to fight, Tommy Vercetti was at the lower left turnbuckle, putting his foot in Donkey Kong's mouth.

The tighter Tommy started pressing on that foot, the harder it was for Donkey Kong to breathe. The ape was still having trouble trying to keep his feet on the ground for sure.

**Michael Cole:** DK's feeling a little foot-in-mouth disease right there!

**JBL:** Great, I didn't know Tommy Vercetti was such an animal abuser.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah. It makes me realize why we didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning of the show.

Suddenly, the crowd began to rally behind Donkey Kong, which started to work.

Using his large hand, Donkey Kong managed to latch onto Tommy's foot while the ape started to get up on the turnbuckle. It took pretty much 20 seconds to get up, but nevertheless, it was worth it as DK's strength managed to push the Miami mobster away.

**Michael Cole:** What power by Donkey Kong!

**JBL:** Nice try, Vercetti, but it didn't work!

As Tommy got up and approached DK once again, the big ape took a big swing and slugged Vercetti right in the mouth!

The impact was so brutal that it sent Tommy flying to the other turnbuckle, and flying into Phoenix Wright! It was so insane that the crowd broke out in a 'Holy S**t' chant! They never imagined Tommy flying throughout a good portion of the ring! Even JBL was speechless!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Ahh, oh my god!

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me!

**JBL:** That frickin' ape just punched Vercetti over to the turnbuckle!

**Jerry Lawler:** He nearly hit him like a baseball going over the field!

Tommy Vercetti was practically flat-out dead from that impact (not totally dead, just knocked out). With Vercetti unconscious, Donkey Kong tried his best to get Tommy Vercetti's body over the top rope and onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Guile had Psymon Stark trapped in a headlock, while Sly Cooper had Cole MacGrath trapped in a crossface with the cane wrapped around Cole's neck. While it was mostly a submission frenzy, the rest of the crowd grew patient, setting their eyes at the entrance stage and awaiting number 17's entry into the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler**: We have number 17 coming right up! I bet it's someone good!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #17: Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)**

With the buzzer sounding, a beautiful young woman with long sea-green hair had appeared. Her clothing was definitely clad at best, wearing a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff, not to forget purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns, black boots, and conspicuous batlike wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head.

Her entrance was something else at best as she was sitting on her family of bats. They managed to keep her afloat while being entranced by a group of male fans for enjoyment.

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, we got even more puppies! I'm feeling excited!

**JBL:** You should be! We got Morrigan from "Darkstalkers"!

**Michael Cole:** *distracted by Morrigan's cleavage* That's some very surprising attire for Morrigan, I'll tell ya that!

**JBL:** *chuckling* I can't wait to see what she does! I'm feeling a little stiff now!

Looking over to the ring from the entranceway, Morrigan gave out one tongue-licking smirk at the contestants.

**Morrigan Aensland:** *acting seductive* Well, boys... looks like it's time to play...

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Sorry fanboys, the hot action with Morrigan will have to wait until next chapter. Anyway, here's the stats:  
**

**Eliminated: Wario, Dan Hibiki, Hugo, ****Tina Armstrong, Steve, ****Raphael Sorel, ****Waluigi ****and ****Little Mac**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Donkey Kong, Guile, Morrigan Aensland, Phoenix Wright, Psymon Stark, Paul Phoenix, Sly Cooper and Tommy Vercetti  
**

**Entrants in the ring: 9  
**

**Entrants still left to go: 33**

**[1] - Hell's Gate is one of Undertaker's submission move. It's also better known as a Gogoplata.  
**

**Is Phoenix Wright gonna continue to move on with these groin shots?  
**

**Is Psymon still gonna go crazy?  
**

**Is Sly Cooper gonna stay cane-crazy for the rest of the Rumble?**

**And why are we dreaming of Morrigan's hot cleavage?  
**

**Whatever the case may be, next chapter's gonna be interesting. Anyway, it's shower time. HOLLA!  
**


	7. Ch 7: Dante Comes Out To Play

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dante Comes Out To Play  
**

* * *

As she got off her bats, Morrigan managed to frontflip herself inside the ring. She looked around for a perfect prey to eliminate from this match. After some searching, Morrigan managed to find her prey in Phoenix Wright, who was now getting up from that impact from Tommy Vercetti.**  
**

**Michael Cole:** What's on Morrigan's mind?

**JBL:** I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure Phoenix Wright doesn't wanna find out!

As Phoenix finally got up, he turned around to see Morrigan standing before him.

Morrigan soon blew out a kiss to the ace attorney, who was awestruck by Morrigan's luscious curves. He was hypnotized by her glorious 'you-know-what's, those shapely hips and not to mention those awesome bat wings stuck on her head. So far, he was stunned to even move, let alone lay a hand on her. And he didn't even want to.

However, the distraction cost Phoenix Wright heavily as Psymon Stark superkicked the attorney right in the face. Suddenly, Phoenix sold that super kick well as he stumbled over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him suddenly!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, goodbye Phoenix Wright!

**Michael Cole:** Phoenix Wright's case has totally been closed!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tough luck for the ace attorney!

**9th Eliminated: Phoenix Wright; Eliminated by: Psymon Stark; Duration: 14:12  
**

After Phoenix's departure, Morrigan decided to blow a kiss to the ace attorney again and waved him goodbye.

However, she didn't notice Tommy Vercetti sneaking up behind her. When the succubus turned right around, Tommy leaped over her and connected her face with a painful Codebreaker!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and what a hard codebreaker!

**JBL:** She was too busy flirting around with Phoenix from the ring. Terrible mistake by Morrigan!

With Morrigan's face nearly disfigured by that hit, Tommy decided to pick her up so that he could do more damage.

He picked the succubus up and tried to hit her with an Attitude Adjustment, but as he dropped her down, Morrigan managed to grab him by the neck and sent him down with a RKO!

**Michael Cole:** RKO from outta nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tommy didn't expect that to happen!

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was sitting right on Cole MacGrath's lap painfully. The bike messenger was wobbling around, trying to break free, but DK's weight was already too much for Cole to handle.

After that, he catapulted Cole into the turnbuckle and crashed into Guile, who felt a bit groggy to begin with.

**JBL:** Oh, he crashes right into the family man!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about two trains meeting each other for sure!

With both Cole MacGrath and Guile sandwiched between each other, Donkey Kong had an idea sprouted in mind.

So he decided to use his strength and pick both Cole and Guile up on his shoulders. The crowd rose up in a huge pop as DK carried two men with such ease, hoping to nail both of them with a double ShellShocked.

**Jerry Lawler:** I think I've seen this before!

**Michael Cole:** This is gonna be nasty!

**JBL:** Nasty? This is gonna be a mauling!

Before DK could take them down, he noticed Paul Phoenix roughing up Sly Cooper with chops to the chest.

The karate master then whipped the raccoon thief straight into Donkey, who connected with a big foot to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oooh, that hurt!

**JBL:** I only hope DK didn't step in his own poop before the show.

**Michael Cole:** I highly doubt that...

With Sly down, Donkey Kong forgot he still had Cole and Guile hanging across his shoulders.

Finally, the big ape with the red tie managed to drop them down with a double ShellShocked!

**JBL:** All right! DK just killed two birds with one stone!

**Michael Cole:** I think you mean two birds with one ShellShocked.

**JBL:** *to Michael* I know what it means. You don't have to correct me, you know.

As Guile and Cole were laid out in the ring, DK looked far at the Rumble clock as it was ticking down to it's 18th entrant.

Whoever it was, Donkey Kong (and Paul Phoenix) we're ready.

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't wait for number 18! Who is it?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #18: Dante (Devil May Cry)  
**

As the buzzer sounded, the sound of a motorcycle came running through the curtain.

And out of the curtain came a white-haired demon hunter with his signature red-jacket, black jeans and black boots. And wrapped around his back was Dante's signature sword, Rebellion. He looked cooler than the other side of the pillow and he looked ready to rock this Rumble to the core.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Look who's here, guys! It's Dante from "Devil May Cry"!

**JBL: **That guy's insane! He looks like Dean Ambrose got turned into a grandpa!

**Michael Cole: **Well, John, he looks quite younger than you think.

**JBL:** Still, white hair must be really old, I think.

Dante took his sweet time tightening up his gloves as he looked around at the crowd of people. He had some awesome supporters that were backing him up for this Rumble. And with all of this support, he was bound to be a favorite to win.

After fixing his gloves, he took off on his motorcycle.

**Jerry Lawler:** Aw man, I wish I had a chopper like that.

**JBL:** Oh please, the only chopper I prefer is the one where you fly in the air.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure if we can find a motorcycle that would fly, but that would sound like fun!

Dante took more time having to circle around ringside, looking at the entire competition. This was gonna be a local walk in the park for him, having to take on seven men and one woman all by himself. This wasn't gonna be bad after all.

And then, he finally stopped around ringside, getting off the motorcycle. But before Dante could get in the ring however, a woman with a big chest (who looked like Angelina Jolie) shouted over to him at the barricade.

**Female superfan:** Dante, please sign my chest please!

Looking over at the attractive fan, Dante got off the apron and went right over to the fan, who gave him a black marker.

**JBL:** What the hell is Dante doing? He's supposed to get inside this ring and fight! He doesn't have time to sign someone's chest!

**Michael Cole:** Hey, sometimes he can't help himself.

**Jerry Lawler:** I never knew he was a hit with the ladies too! And so am I as well!

After Dante signed his signature on her green shirt, the superfan went nuts and started jumping up and down, much to the chagrin of male audiences with beers in their hands.

As fun as Dante was having, he decided to get serious and get inside the ring.

**JBL:** It's about time he proves himself. That was a waste of time.

Dante got inside the ring, only to encounter both Donkey Kong and Paul Phoenix.

From there, the two engaged in a tense faceoff. It was man vs. animal vs. man. No one knows how on earth this was gonna go down, and quite frankly, no one wanted to know. Dante wanted to find out who to hit, DK or Paul. Either way, time was running out for him.

**Jerry Lawler:** I wonder who Dante's gonna strike next.

**Michael Cole:** Dante trying to make up his mind here.

**JBL:** *to Dante* Don't waste time, just strike them both if ya have to! This is a Royal Rumble, for goodness sakes!

However, time was wasted due to Dante riding his motorcycle, and the few autographs he had to sign for his fans.

So far, the people here in Miami all stood up to see number 19 make his entrance in just about 10 seconds.

**Michael Cole:** Let's see who's about to be number 19 in about 10...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #19: ****Luther Dwayne-Grady (SSX Tricky)**

While the buzzer went off, a overweight man with a mullet, leather jacket, and white-and-black Zubaz pants came through the curtain with a negative response from the crowd. This man who was walking down to the ring with a blonde mullet didn't care about the reaction he was getting.

All he wanted to do was win, and no little boos from this capacity crowd was gonna tell Luther what to do.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh no, here comes trouble!

**Michael Cole: **For those of you who don't know this man, it's Luther Dwayne-Grady from the SSX series!

**JBL: **He's looking pumped tonight for sure! Definitely one of the favorites for sure!

**Luther Dwayne-Grady: ***to the crowd* Y'all shut up, ya buncha bearded Miami hippies! I'm-a gonna win this sucka!

After dusting off his jacket, Luther paced himself as he got on the steel steps and into the ring.

But as he got inside the ring, both Dante and Paul double clotheslined Luther to the ropes, but only to make him flop a little.

**Michael Cole:** Owww! That didn't look very good!

And as Luther started getting up, both Dante, Paul Phoenix, and Donkey Kong decided to triple team Luther by getting the biker over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the Miami fans!

**JBL:** Hey, what the-!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Haha! Hey JBL, you said he was one of the favorites right? It doesn't seem so certain anymore!

**JBL:** Damn it, it wasn't fair! Luther should get a restart!

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* Sorry, there's no restarts in the Rumble. Luther's out of here!

**10th Eliminated: Luther Dwayne-Grady; Eliminated by: Dante, Paul Phoenix and Donkey Kong; Duration: 0:12  
**

Meanwhile, as Paul Phoenix began taunting down at a fallen and shocked Luther, Tommy Vercetti snuck out of nowhere and hit Paul Phoenix right in the back of his neck, therefore sending him over the ropes and onto the floor!**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, wait a minute! Now Paul's out!

**JBL: **Eliminated by a thief nonetheless!

**Jerry Lawler: **Paul's definitely not gonna like that!

**11th Eliminated: Paul Phoenix; Eliminated by: Tommy Vercetti; Duration: 6:18  
**

Paul Phoenix got up off the floor and looked shocked. Shocked that he was eliminated by a no good thug who was unseen at least.

Paul was mad. He was madder than an angry pitbull waiting to tear some sucker up with his teeth. He was so mad that he needed to find someone to take out his rage on. And he found that someone in Luther.

While the fat overweight biker was arguing with one of the officials, Paul superkicked Luther right on the side of his head, knocking him down like a weeble wobble.

**JBL: **Hey, what was that for?

**Michael Cole: **Apparently, Paul Phoenix didn't take his elimination too well, so he had to find someone to take his frustrations on!

**JBL: **Paul Phoenix had no right to do that. That guy's a sore loser.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: ***to JBL* Really? I'll go tell him you said that.

While Paul Phoenix headed up the ramp in disappointment, the action inside the ring was growing ferocious as it was.

Cole MacGrath was now starting to fight back, hitting Sly Cooper with a big suplex. But that wasn't enough for the bike messenger to begin with. He wanted to do more.

**Michael Cole:** Huge suplex by MacGrath!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, I think he's just getting started!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm feeling a little bad for Sly Cooper here!

With surprisingly added power, Cole MacGrath lifted up Sly Cooper for another vertical suplex.

Sly's back was already getting stiffer from every suplex he was taking. And every time his back was getting stiff, it gave him less time to try to break free.

**JBL:** We gonna see three amigos!

**Jerry Lawler:** If only if Cole can land that third suplex!

However, as he was lifting up the thief for a third suplex, Morrigan came in and dropkicked Cole in the thigh muscle!

When he got dropkicked in the leg, Sly Cooper managed to counter with an impressive DDT!

**Michael Cole:** He planted him with that DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** MacGrath should've saw Morrigan coming for sure!

**JBL:** I know, I hardly forgot she was there!

Meanwhile, Guile had Psymon Stark trapped in the airplane spin.

Around and around, Guile kept on spinning the SSX veteran through a good portion of the ring. Psymon tried to keep his bile in during that painful ride, but sooner or later, it was gonna get worse for the dread-locks wearing freak. Somehow, he spun him around a good 15 seconds now.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this, this isn't good for Psymon!

**JBL:** Guile's spinning him around like a dreidel!

**Michael Cole:** If Guile keeps spinning Psymon like that, he's gonna cause a total mess for sure.

While Guile finally set Psymon down, the 'family man' focused on the Rumble Clock, who was ticking down to its 20th entrant.

Apparently, Guile wanted this entrant all to himself.

**JBL:** Here's comes number 20 for sure!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #20: ****Crash Bandicoot**

While the buzzer sounded for the 20th time, an anthro Eastern barred Bandicoot with denim jeans and brown boots sprinted down to the aisle.

Being appreciated by this lukewarm reception, he gave time to hand-five the fans on his way.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, this is a surprise!

**Michael Cole: **One of the most familiar faces from the Playstation era, Crash Bandicoot!

**JBL: **Look at him, he hasn't aged one bit! I'm very impressed!

**Jerry Lawler: **It'd be interesting to see what he can pull off here!

As he got on the apron, Guile began going after him.

But Crash Bandicoot managed to get him with a stun gun, and then leaped over the rope, entering the ring with an impressive Hurricanrana!

**Jerry Lawler: **Impressive Hurricanrana!

**JBL: **I'll be damned! That rat really knows how to fight!

**Michael Cole: ***to JBL* Um... that's a bandicoot.

**JBL: **Same thing!

Crash was just getting started. He felt pumped to go after more guys.

Luckily, he found a target in Cole MacGrath, who was still unconscious from the DDT by Sly Cooper. Using patience and concentration, Crash managed to pull off a very sick standing corkscrew moonsault on MacGrath.

**Michael Cole:** What an impressive move!

**Jerry Lawler:** Something tells me he's been watching a lot of Neville matches lately!

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong managed to tie up Psymon Stark on the ropes. Psymon was still very lucky that he didn't puke for once due to that airplane spin. But it was about to get worse for the snowboarder.

With the freak tied up to the ropes, Donkey Kong looked at his bare chest and sprouted up an idea.

**JBL:** Oh no, what does the ape have in mind? I hope it's bananas.

**Jerry Lawler:** Believe me, that's not what's on DK's mind for sure!

**Michael Cole:** Psymon is in major trouble here!

As Donkey Kong then shushed the crowd to a major silence...

*SLAP!*

The gorilla slapped Psymon's chest so hard, the freak was practically wobbling around the ring!

**Michael Cole:** Oh my lord!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know why, but Psymon just suffered some major heartburn there!

While Psymon was still suffering minor heartburn from that huge chop, Tommy Vercetti whipped Morrigan to the ropes and basically launched her right in the air.

And while Morrigan was coming down, Tommy lifted his foot up, resulting in Morrigan getting hit right between her legs!

**Michael Cole:** Oh geez-!

**JBL:** Oh come on, that was so uncalled for!

**Jerry Lawler:** Normally I wouldn't agree with you on that one, JBL. But for the first time, you're actually right!

**Michael Cole:** I only hope it's not too serious!

The impact that Morrigan took was definitely serious. She was huffing and puffing from that shot to the legs, which was enough to make her unconscious.

Tommy then yanked her by the green hair, resulting in talking trash to her face.

**Tommy Vercetti:** *to Morrigan* You're going f*****g out, you b***h! You hear me?!

But as Tommy could send Morrigan over the ropes, Dante came out of nowhere and tossed Tommy Vercetti over the ropes and onto the floor instead.

His elimination suddenly sent out a mixed reaction for Dante, considering that some of Miami were backing up Tommy in this match!

**JBL:** Finally, the thug's gone!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tough luck for Tommy Vercetti! He was one of the favorites going in!

**Michael Cole:** Talk about a huge hit in the Rumble!

**12th Eliminated: Tommy Vercetti; Eliminated by: Dante; Duration: 8:43  
**

After Tommy's elimination, Dante went to check on the hurt succubus, who was still hissing at the pain.

As Morrigan looked right up to Dante, the succubus suddenly gave him a warm hug that made the demon hunter blush all over. Dante felt a bit speechless and a bit surprised, and so did the rest of the people watching this. Dante never knew how warm she felt all over when she hugged him. It was possibly her way of saying 'Thank You' to him, even though he was just doing his job in the Rumble.

But regardless, Dante took it as a surprising compliment!

**JBL: **Hey, check this out!

**Jerry Lawler: **You hardly don't see that in the Rumble anyday!

**Michael Cole: **Well, I could very well see this happen in a video game! I mean, a demon-hunter and a succubus hooking up? That's sure to spike up game sales!

**JBL: ***to Michael* I couldn't agree with you more, Michael!

While Dante suddenly found themselves smiling at the hug given by Morrigan, the Rumble clock lit up once again, bringing in the next entrant in the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 21's coming up now! I'm excited for this one!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #21: Master Chief (Halo)  
**

As the buzzer sounded, the sound of a M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain vehicle started rolling through the curtain and down to the aisle.

And riding the vehicle down to the ring came a man dressed in nothing but dark green battle armor, along with a high tech helmet. Fans were excited to see this competitor in the Rumble, seeing how big of a reaction this Halo fan favorite got.

**JBL:** Wow, is this Rumble getting better and better? We got Master Chief!

**Michael Cole:** Master Chief from "Halo" has arrived!

**Jerry Lawler:** We got once again another favorite in this Rumble. But then again, everyone is a favorite in this match!

**JBL:** I can't wait for the Chief to strike! It's gonna be amazing!

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Yeah, JBL, that'll have to wait until next chapter. Anyway, since next chapter's gonna be full of Halo fever, here's the stats:  
**

**Eliminated: Wario, Dan Hibiki, Hugo, ****Tina Armstrong, Steve, ****Raphael Sorel, ****Waluigi, ****Little Mac, Phoenix Wright, ****Luther Dwayne-Grady, ****Paul Phoenix and Tommy Vercetti  
**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Crash Bandicoot, Dante, Donkey Kong, Guile, Master Chief, Morrigan Aensland, Psymon Stark and Sly Cooper  
**

**Entrants in the ring: 9  
**

**Entrants still left to go: 29**

**Will the new found friendship/partnership/future relationship of Morrigan and Dante come into play?  
**

**Is Donkey Kong still gonna chop everyone like crazy?  
**

**Will Psymon manage to keep his bile intact?  
**

**And will JBL keep mistaking Crash Bandicoot for a rat?**

**Regardless what happens next chapter, you don't wanna miss it. Until next time, OPA!  
**


	8. Ch 8: Here Comes The 'Sonic' Boom

**"Video Game Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially the characters themselves) associated with Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Capcom, SNK, Marvel, DC, Rockstar, Activision, etc.  
**

**P.S.: I also like to thank TheExtremeBrony for inspiring me to do this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Here Comes The 'Sonic' Boom  
**

* * *

As Master Chief finally got in the ring, he immediately went to work.

The first thing he did was give out twin clotheslines to both Cole MacGrath and Crash Bandicoot. And then, as Guile rushed right at him with a clothesline, Master Chief ducked down and surprised the family man with a neckbreaker out of nowhere!

**JBL: **Wow, Master Chief is cleaning house!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, talk about making an impact for sure!

However, the cheering for Master Chief died down for sure when Psymon Stark came out of nowhere with a running dropkick!

**JBL: **Well, so much for that momentum! That madman came out of nowhere.

**Michael Cole: **Psymon can't help it. He really is _that_ mad!

Psymon started running around the ring like the freak that he was. There was no telling if he was actually on drugs, or for the fact that he was his usual self. When he saw Master Chief getting his balance by the ropes, the erratic snowboarder charged with all of his might...

...

...only for Master Chief to back body drop Psymon over the top rope and onto the floor hard, bringing in a painful elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringes* OOH!

**JBL:** Welp, so long to the freak.

**Michael Cole:** I'll say, he landed on his back really hard! I hope he's ok.

**JBL:** Believe you me, Michael. Psymon is _never_ ok.

**13th Elimination: Psymon Stark; Eliminated by: Master Chief; Duration: 14:25  
**

After Psymon's miraculous departure from the match, Dante managed to superkick Donkey Kong right in the face, causing the big ape to stumble and trap himself in the ropes.

With Donkey Kong trapped in the ropes, Dante and Morrigan nodded at each other, indicating a 2-on-1 elimination process in the works!

**Michael Cole:** What a hard superkick that was by Dante!

**JBL:** DK's trapped in the ropes! That's definitely not good!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can see what Morrigan and Dante are up to now!

Just like that, the demon hunter and succulent succubus teamed up to try and get DK over the top and onto the floor. The crowd was on their feet for this one. As much as Dante and Morrigan could try to get him off his feet, it was pointless for the both of them.

But 2-on-1 soon became 4-on-1 as Sly Cooper and Cole MacGrath teamed up with Dante and Morrigan to take the ape out. Suddenly, Crash Bandicoot also began helping out, making this a 5-on-1 situation now. Finally, after what seemed like 25 seconds, Donkey Kong got over the ropes and onto the floor with a huge pop from the fans!

**Michael Cole:** They've done it! DK's been eliminated!

**JBL:** I don't know how they did it, but they did it!

**Jerry Lawler:** And it nearly took all of the competitors in the ring to do so!

**14th Eliminated: Donkey Kong; Eliminated by: Dante, Morrigan Aensland, Sly Cooper, Cole MacGrath and Crash Bandicoot; Duration: 14:50  
**

Donkey Kong didn't know how to react to this elimination of his. So in typical DK fashion, he slapped himself in the forehead as he left.

After DK's departure, the Rumble clock lit up around the titantron, bringing in the 22nd entrant of the match.

**JBL:** Here's comes number 22 coming up! I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #22: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's)**

As the buzzer sounded, a scary animatronic bear came through the curtain, greeted by a million boos.

Even his scary appearance was enough to make the kids in the audience hide behind their parents. Despite his happy demeanor, this bear was bad news as it was.

**Jerry Lawler: **Uh-oh, as if the Boogeyman wasn't that creepy! Look who it is!

**Michael Cole: **For many of you who don't know who this is, this is Freddy Fazbear from the cult favorite, Five Nights at Freddy's!

**JBL: **His smile's creeping me out, that's for sure.

Despite being an animatronic bear, he managed to jump over the ropes and land inside the ring.

Right away, he started pounding away at Crash Bandicoot with hard ax handles to the back. He kept on hammering Crash repeatedly every chance he would get. He wasn't even letting the bandicoot catch a break for sure.

**Jerry Lawler: **Whoa, this bear's a savage!

**JBL: **Yeah. Crash Bandicoot is getting mauled before my eyes.

**Michael Cole:** I hate to be Crash right about now.

With Crash struggling to get up, Freddy picked him with with a Gorilla Press.

And then, Freddy decided to toss him to both Dante and Morrigan, who caught Crash and went down with him.

**JBL:** Wow, I never knew the bear had such strength!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, but don't forget there's more people like him all over the world who's looking to win here.

Freddy was on a roll here. His next target was Guile himself.

Guile tried to throw a perfect roundhouse kick to Freddy, but the bear managed to duck down and hit him square in the nuts.

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* My goodness! What a hit!

**Jerry Lawler:** That was definitely uncalled for!

**JBL:** Are you kidding? That's definitely a smart move if I've ever seen one!

With Guile holding onto his little man in pain, Freddy managed to lift him up by his legs.

Holding him on with such incredible strength, the evil bear slammed Guile down with a hard powerbomb!

**Michael Cole:** WHOA! What a powerbomb!

**JBL:** That'll definitely enough to call a chiropractor for sure.

As Guile laid down in pain, Sly and Cole looked at the damage Freddy was causing.

So on behalf, the two men double teamed Freddy by throwing up a double superkick to the bear's face!

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* Oh, hello!

**JBL:** I'll be surprised, he was quite effected by that!

**Michael Cole:** Quick thinking by Cole and Sly.

While Freddy looked a little shaken up by that double hit, Sly and Cole managed to double team him again.

They tried to lift him up with a huge double suplex, but the two failed to make him budge. So they tried kicking him in the legs, just to make him numb. After that worked, the two decided to lift him up again. And still, Freddy wasn't moving that much.

**JBL:** There's no way they're gonna lift a machine like him. It can't be done!

**Jerry Lawler:** I shudder to think if he stuffed a dead employee inside that suit.

**JBL:** You may never know!

Freddy wasn't pleased that he was being double teamed like this.

Angry like a bear would be, he managed to grab both Sly Cooper and Cole MacGrath by the neck. With added power and strength combined, Freddy slammed both Sly and Cole to the mat with a double chokeslam!

**Michael Cole:** Such power in that chokeslam!

**Jerry Lawler:** Freddy's looking unstoppable!

**JBL:** I think we may be looking at the new favorite to win here!

The fans weren't too pleased at the fact that Freddy nearly took out the rest of the competitors in the ring. For that, he was booed by a good portion of the Miami while his loyal FNAF fans all cheered for him.

Enjoying the hate from this crowd, Freddy looked at the Rumble clock far away from the ring. With the 10-second timer set to a go, he awaited the next entrant with open arms.

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 23 is coming! Hopefully, he or she can stop Freddy!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #23: Sonic The Hedgehog**

With the buzzer sounding, a blue hedgehog with red shoes rolled through the curtain to a gigantic pop!

After he was done rolling, he stood up on his feet to hear a huge Sonic chant breakout in a sea of Miami fans. With a huge fanbase like his, no wonder he was one of the favorites like Dante and Master Chief.

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, look who just rolled in!

**Michael Cole: **One of video game's groundbreaking icons from the 90's and a huge crowd favorite, Sonic The Hedgehog.

**JBL: **Yeah, but look who's waiting for him at the ring!

**Jerry Lawler: **Definitely gonna be a challenge for his kid.

Freddy Fazbear started cracking his knuckles the same time he was caught in a face-off with Sonic.

Sonic on the other hand, tightened his gloves. This was gonna be an intense showdown between bear and hedgehog, and not one seat was being turned from this.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohh, looks like he's ready for a fight!

**JBL:** That bear's gonna make roadkill out of that blue freak.

Like a bolt of lightning, Sonic sped down to the ring in a flash.

And as he slid inside the ring, Freddy managed to grab Sonic and muscle him up for a powerbomb. Being alerted by this counter, Sonic started socking Freddy in the head repeatedly as the hedgehog managed to counter back with a hurricanrana!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive hurricanrana!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sonic was this close to being bombed like Nagasaki there!

Finally realizing that Freddy was down, Sonic decided to capitalize on the bear more.

As Freddy was getting to his knees, the hedgehog ran back to the ropes and nailed him with a running dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** A smooth running dropkick by Sonic!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sonic proving that size doesn't matter!

**JBL:** Freddy just didn't see it coming, that's all. He'll get over it.

Not wasting any time, Sonic managed to get him right up away.

And then suddenly, both Dante, Morrigan, Cole MacGrath, and Master Chief all decided to team up against Freddy Fazbear himself. After one huge push, the fivesome all managed to get Freddy over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him to a huge reception from the Miami crowd!

**JBL:** Wha-?! Oh, gimme a break!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* Hey, you said 'he'll get over it', right? Looks like 'he got over' and out!

**Michael Cole:** That's gotta sting for Freddy!

**15th Eliminated: Freddy Fazbear; Eliminated by: Sonic The Hedgehog, Dante, Morrigan Aensland, Cole MacGrath and Master Chief; Duration: 1:30  
**

Right after Freddy left to the delight of the fans, the action continued as Sly Cooper (who managed to recover quickly) managed to choke out Crash Bandicoot with his signature cane.

Bandicoot tried his best to break free, but that cane was pressed forward his trachea, which made it harder to breathe.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Sly choking Crash with that cane!

**Jerry Lawler: **Imagine having a shock collar wrapped around your neck! It's not pretty!

With Crash about to be out of it, Sly managed to get his already limp body to the ropes.

But before Sly could ever toss him out, Sonic snuck right behind the thief and tossed both the raccoon and the bandicoot over the top rope and onto the floor. But Sly wasn't so lucky. As Crash managed to remain on the apron, Sly landed with a hard thud on the floor!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, Sly couldn't get away scot-free this time!

**JBL:** Thank goodness that dreaded thief is gone. I thought we could've called Carmelita Fox on him.

**Michael Cole:** Sonic with a second elimination this time!

**16th Eliminated: Sly Cooper; Eliminated by: Sonic The Hedgehog; Duration: 8:49  
**

As Sly remained right on the floor, Crash managed to roll right himself back to the ring.

But as foolish as that was, Guile managed to get a hold of him by lifting him upside down. As Crash tried his best to break free, Guile spiked his head head-first with a cringing piledriver!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, a piledriver! That's one of my moves!

**JBL:** And he pulled it like nobody's business! Somebody get benadryl for this bandicoot!

While Crash held onto his neck in excruciating pain, the Rumble clock lit up once again. Which meant that another entrant was about to appear at the count of 10. Everyone in Miami all awaited the 24th entrant with ease.

**Michael Cole:** Number 24's coming up momentarily.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

As the buzzer rang, the people of Miami all checked to see who would come behind the curtain.

As stunned as they were, no one was coming out as the next entrant.

**Michael Cole: **Where's the next entrant?

**JBL: **Maybe he backed out at the last minute. Second thoughts I guess.

**Michael Cole: **That's really unfortunate, considering it's-

**Jerry Lawler: ***looking up top* Hey, who's that coming down?!

Suddenly, the rest of the audience looked up to see a man falling down from the roof.

Much to their amazement, the mysterious human being landed safely on the ring, which brought out a combination of awe and amazement. They were so amazed by this man that a rip-roaring pop broke out in the arena, leading a lot people to chant 'Holy S**t' over and over again!

The man who people were looking at was dressed in a white hoodie (not racist), filled with a small brown cape, and blades sticking from his forearms. Anyone who had played the "Assassin's Creed" games all recognized who this man was...**  
**

**Entrant #24: Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed)**

**Michael Cole: ***shocked* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

**JBL: **Did that nut just dive in from the roof?!

**Jerry Lawler: ***nodding to JBL* Like it or not, he did!

**Michael Cole: **Ezio Auditore from "Assassin's Creed" just entered the Rumble in a huge way! And listen to this crowd!

Smirking from the response that this crowd was giving him, Ezio began striking immediately.

He began to strike anyone he saw from Sonic to even Master Chief. And just to surprise everyone, he gave out a surprising RKO to Cole MacGrath.

**Michael Cole:** RKO outta nowhere!

**JBL:** I'm assuming he's been watching all the Randy Orton matches, despite being middle aged.

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* I'm pretty sure he's much younger than that!

Ezio was on a roll for sure.

When he turned around though, Guile surprised him with a boot to the gut. And when he picked him up, Ezio managed to get off of him and leap up in the air, hitting Guile with a jumping reverse STO for good measure!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, Ezio's full of surprises here!

**Michael Cole:** What a stinging leaping STO!

**JBL:** This guy's way more crazier than Dean Ambrose put together!

While he was still cleaning house, Ezio looked at the upper left turnbuckle to see Dante and Morrigan team up against Crash Bandicoot, setting up the pain magnet for a double superplex.

Deep down, this definitely brought some interesting thoughts from the assassin himself.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no, what's he thinking already?

**JBL:** I don't know, and I sure as hell don't wanna find out!

Dante and Morrigan was trying hard to lift Crash up, but Crash used his big wits to trap his leg around the middle rope, forcing himself to keep him grounded on the middle rope.

All of a sudden, Ezio approached the duo and grabbed both of their legs, resulting in one double powerbomb through the mat!

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* MY LORD!

**Jerry Lawler:** A double powerbomb with both arms? That's insane!

**JBL:** Insane is what describes this guy the most! I think he's the new Lunatic Fringe!

That added power took a lot of Ezio for sure. As "Ezio" chants soon filled throughout the entire arena, Ezio took the chance to take a breather.

However, what Ezio didn't have coming was Crash stancing himself on the top rope, hoping to strike him from the air.

**Jerry Lawler:** I wouldn't celebrate that quickly, Ezio!

**Michael Cole:** Crash is about to strike!

As Ezio turned around, Crash leaped up in the air...

...

...

...only to eat an RKO, courtesy of one Mr. Ezio Auditore!

**Michael Cole:** Another RKO! Crash just fell into Ezio's trap!

**JBL:** It's not like they're even trying to take this man down!

**Jerry Lawler:** Forget Sonic or Master Chief, he may be my new pick to win without a doubt!

With Crash laid motionless on the mat, Ezio looked around the ring for more competitors to fight next.

While he was doing that, the Rumble clock lit up once again, bringing in halfway the 25th competitor of the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 25's coming, who is it?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #25: Ryu (Street Fighter)**

With the buzzer sounding for the 25th time, a karate master with a white gi and a signature red headband came out to a lukewarm reception.

Far away from the ring, Ezio stared at the next entrant far away with such interest, making this challenge very interesting in his favor. After throwing out a bit of air punches, he tightened his glove as he ran down the aisle.**  
**

**JBL: **Oh man, did this Rumble get more exciting!

**Michael Cole: **Here comes Ryu from "Street Fighter"! A true street fighting champion at best since 1987!

**Jerry Lawler: **This is gonna take his competition to the next level, that's for sure!

**Michael Cole: **Business is definitely gonna pick up!

_**To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

**Unfortunately fans, the awesome Ryu action will have to wait next chapter. Anyway, let's see what we've got now.  
**

**Eliminated: Wario, Dan Hibiki, Hugo, ****Tina Armstrong, Steve, ****Raphael Sorel, ****Waluigi, ****Little Mac, Phoenix Wright, ****Luther Dwayne-Grady, ****Paul Phoenix, Tommy Vercetti, Psymon Stark, Donkey Kong, Freddy Fazbear and Sly Cooper  
**

**Still in the ring: Cole MacGrath, Crash Bandicoot, Dante, Ezio Auditore, Guile, Master Chief, Morrigan Aensland, Ryu and Sonic The Hedgehog  
**

**Entrants in the ring: 9  
**

**Entrants still left to go: 25**

**Will the alliance of Dante and Morrigan stay strong till the end?  
**

**Will the soon-to-be faceoff of Ryu and Ezio come under way?  
**

**Will Crash Bandicoot ever catch a break despite being the new pain magnet?  
**

**And will I ever get that awesome bacon-wrapped pizza I've been hearing about? Next chapter's gonna be interesting, so stay tuned. WINNING! Ha, I missed saying that.  
**


End file.
